


familiar surprise

by YukinaMika



Series: 2021 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Office Sex, this whole fic is my middle finger to my insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Caroline Hill shows up at Marinette's office.For Timari Month 2021 Day 2: Undercover
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	familiar surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Probably the tamest E-rated fic I've ever written.~~

The door opens with a tiny little click that rouses Marinette from her short slumber. Blinking the sleepiness out from her bleary eyes, she comes face to face with the mischievous smirk of her partner as the door clicks shut.

“Oh my,” Caroline Hill gasps, blue eyes wide like those of a deer in the headlight, “I’m so sorry, ma’am. I seem to have lost my way to the lobby.”

Gone is the usual lab coat that Caroline usually wears and neither is the student ID that Marinette knows to have been set up for undercover gigs anywhere to be seen. Instead, Caroline is wearing a petite coat that reaches her knees and the sleeves are so long that it leaves her with adorable sweater paws. And also, in the place of her student ID is the visitor card MDC gives to reporters and visiting guests – one that Marinette knows for sure is either stolen or made up.

“You didn’t tell me you were visiting, Ms. Hill.” she retorts, piling her papers into a neat pile, just in case any of them goes flying around and getting wrinkled. Caroline sashays toward her desk with a confidence that screams of mischief. “Had I known about your visit, I would have cleared my schedule for you.”

That is neither a lie or the truth. Marinette does have a schedule but it is neither as busy as it could be on any other day nor is it impossible for her to entertain some unannounced guests. After all, she did pull a few all-nighters in a row to finish with the paperwork side of running a fashion company.

And of course, Caroline is never one to be easily fooled. Though, the fact that she had been by her side when Marinette suffered through all of those all-nighters does help a little bit.

“If I had told you,” Caroline drawls as she circles the desk until she is right beside Marinette. Plopping into her lap and twirling a lock of hair around a finger, she smiles beatifically, “I couldn’t be able to surprise you now, could I?”

Rolling her eyes, Marinette leans back against her chair and huffing about brats and imps as Caroline shifts until her chest is flushed to her front, legs dangling in the air as she slides her phone out from the pocket of her coat. Humming a cheery tune, her thumb flies through the screen until a few lines pop up on the blank page of her note-taking app.

_“Undercover. Police alerted. Alibi needed.”_

After those five merry words, Caroline deletes the entire page and in her pocket, the phone goes. Pretty blue eyes blink up at Marinette, she worries at her bottom lips like she has not been engaging in criminalizing stuffs.

Marinette is… not a sucker for cute faces. Her partner’s is just… an exception.

“I guess we can think of something to do to pass the time,” she agrees with an exasperated sigh, “Well, any suggestion?”

Caroline smiles – the wicked one that belongs more on Red Robin’s lips rather than those of a nice girl with the dream of becoming a doctor. Nimble fingers find their way to brush against the underside of her chin as Caroline blinks suspiciously innocent baby blue up at her.

“How about we give them something to talk about?” Caroline giggles, tongue peeking through her lips just a bit to wet her lips, “Your office is soundproof, is it not?”

Oh. _Oh!_

“Goodness!” Marinette hisses, even as the mere image of what Caroline is suggesting makes her blood heat up, “Even if we do that, I am quite afraid that none of us packed up for work with such activity in mind.”

“I have been told I am quite good with my tongue,” Caroline drawls, sliding out of her laps before getting down to her knees in one smooth movement and teasingly, she grins up at Marinette, “Besides, I have been a bad girl so let me make it up for you, please?”

Once again, Marinette is not a sucker for cute faces. There is just one exception: her partner’s.

“If that’s what you want,” she fakes an exasperated sigh, pushing down the embarrassment to spread her legs at the very same moment Caroline inches closer, “Go ahead, babe.”

Caroline winks playfully which prompts a roll of the eyes before her nimble fingers disappears under the pleated skirt. She has the gall the smirk at the blush that, no doubt, colors Marinette’s cheeks as her fingers flirts with the edge of her panties.

“Don’t tease,” Marinette clicks her tongue when those fingers do nothing but flitting back and forth around the edge of her panties, never stray closer than where she needs it the most, “Aren’t you going to be a good girl for me?”

If Marinette does not know better, Caroline seems almost appropriately scolded. She, however, knows the little quirks to have her partner speechless and flustered and the blush on Caroline’s face is impossible to miss.

“Oh my,” she coos, drumming her fingers on the armrest when Caroline’s careful fingers ease her panties down, “You can be good after all!”

The blush turns into a violent shade of red and Caroline’s eyes flutter close as she presses her cheek against Marinette’s bare thigh. Usually bratty she can be but these precious moments where her love turns into this shy little thing are adorable enough that Marinette is tempted to squeal.

“Come on, baby girl,” she murmurs, gently stroking along her chin, coaxing her blue eyes open, “Don’t be shy now.”

Caroline pouts up at her with half-lidded eyes before nuzzling along her thigh, occasionally pressing a light kiss on her skin. Those soft lips stop when Caroline reaches her groin; blue eyes looks up searchingly as if asking for permission.

“Go ahead.” Marinette murmurs through suddenly dry throat, heat curling in her stomach. An idea pops up and she hastily adds, “Don’t… use your hands, ‘kay?”

Caroline looks sullen as she nods, the pout growing from somewhere around ten percent to two hundred percent. Marinette has to admit that it is quite cute and she would have spent more time cooing over that adorable pout if not for the soft lips delivering a feather-light kiss to her nether lips and coaxing a pleased sigh from her throat.

“Good, good,” Marinette praises as Caroline goes to town, the shy flickering of the tongues turning into bold thrusts into her depths as she eats her out with a fervor of a thirsting man wandering the desert and finding a precious oasis, “You’re doing so well, sweetie.”

The whimper spilling out from her throat is gorgeous and Caroline’s blue eyes looks up just as her soft lips trails upward. The mere caress of her sweet tongue is enough to coax pleased moans out of Marinette’s throat even as she brings her hand up to stifle them down. Her moans evolve into gasping howls as the moment the gentle caresses of Caroline’s sweet tongue turn into the deliciously fervent sucking by soft lips and Marinette’s cries goes higher and higher until they fade into a long whine as she clutches onto the armrests, legs shaking as she comes down from her high, eased along the way by Caroline’s considerate tongue.

Her love looks up with wide blown eyes, smeared make-up and something like a triumphant grin.

The sound of pounding footstep reaches Marinette’s ears and she squeaks, grabbing the panties that her partner hands to her and slipping it on. She only has so few precious moments to smooth down her clothes and pawing at her hair before her love plops into her lap just right at the moment her assistant knocks on the door.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, we’ve got trouble!”

* * *

_Marinette plops down on their shared bed with a click of a tongue and the beginning of what she knows is a pout. She has not changed out of her work clothes when she shoots Tim a glare._

_“Vicky Vale is going wild with the supposed rumors that either I am sleeping with Caroline Hill or we are in a threesome with her.”_

_“I mean, it’s not like you aren’t.”_

_“…”_

_“Just chill, Mari. It’s not like rumors like that don’t surface every three weeks.”_

_“…”_

_“You can pound me into the bed if it makes you feel better.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~~One day I will be able to write a bratty Tim.~~
> 
> This is supposed to go into the Bunny series because of the rating alone but eh, I guess I'm not going to do so.


End file.
